


Słodkie pieski i fioletowy krawat Lectera

by FrederickChiltonsCane



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrederickChiltonsCane/pseuds/FrederickChiltonsCane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy czekamy na wycieki z DVD, na koniec głosowania w Golden Globes, wszyscy są zestresowani dlatego zapraszam do przewietrzenia umysłu. Wiem, mam specyficzne poczucie humoru, ostrzegam. </p><p>-Doktorze na tym obrazku jestem kompletnie nagi - zauważył powoli.<br/>Hannibal popatrzył na niego w zamyśleniu.<br/>-Niemożliwe - powiedział - musiało Ci się to przewidzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Słodkie pieski i fioletowy krawat Lectera

Poprawił nerwowym gestem swoje okulary zerówki, a następnie wzdychając przeciągle, nacisnął klamkę. Jego wewnętrzne demony szalały, a wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi odradzały mu tą wizytę. Czy jednak był w stanie dłużej ignorować swój problem i udawać, że ten nie istnieje ? Czy mógł sobie pozwolić na kolejną bezsenną noc i przepocone bokserki ? To ostatnie wydawało mu się najbardziej dotkliwe, szczególnie, gdy Alana z uporem maniaka meldowała się pod jego domem we wczesnych, porannych godzinach. 

-Dobry wieczór - wymruczał, wsuwając się niepewnie do gabinetu i prawie wykładając na progu, którego jak zawsze nie zauważył.

Silne ramiona schwyciły go w ostatniej chwili i powstrzymały od nieszczęśliwego upadku.

-Bonsoir - usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu w obcy brzmiącym akcencie. 

Zadrżał od niespodziewanego i nagłego dotyku. Podniósł powoli swoje spojrzenie, czując jak nogi ponownie się pod nim uginają. 

-Uch…to chyba…to chyba pomyłka - wymruczał, a następnie wysupłał z krańców swojej pamięci jedyny zwrot jaki pamiętał - Je ne parle pas francais…

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

-Koniecznie musisz go więc poznać. Nie wiem czy wiesz jednak powiadają, że francuski to język poetów i wyższych sfer - odpowiedział - oraz miłości - dodał niespodziewanie - jeśli chcesz…mogę Cię go nauczyć.

Poczuł jak uścisk na jego ciele zwiększa się, a ręce mężczyzny wędrują nieco dalej by po chwili zacząć rozpinać pojedyncze guziki jego kraciastej koszuli. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego cudownych, rdzawych oczu, wyraźnie zarysowanych kości policzkowych, idealnie wyciętych warg, muskułów rysujących się pod jego ubraniem i…

-Zaraz - zaoponował, wybudzając się ze swojego rodzaju transu - co pan robi ? 

-Och, pomyślałem, że strasznie tu gorąco nie sądzisz ? - odpowiedział nieskrępowany niczym Lecter - chyba sam zaraz ściągnę swoje eleganckie spodnie… 

-Nie zauważyłem - wyrzucił szybko Graham, odsuwając się gwałtownie i zapinając nerwowo swoją flanelową koszulę.

-Jeszcze - padł krótki komentarz. 

-Przyszedłem na wizytę do doktora Lectera, byłem dzisiaj umówiony- powiedział, patrząc na niego uważnie, gdy ponownie był całkowicie ubrany - Czy dobrze trafiłem ?

Poprzedni lekarz do jakiego dostał skierowanie popatrzył na niego pytając jedynie czy jest ubezpieczony oraz czy nie zna przypadkiem numerków z ostatniego totka, a następnie wypisał mu psychotropy, które miały skutecznie zablokować i rozwiać wszystkie jego problemy. 

Nie rozwiały. 

Zamiast jednego biednego pieska do przygarnięcia widział ich wtedy całe chmary. Chciał pomóc każdemu z nich, nie pojmując, że to jego własny umysł płata mu figle i wytwarza te niezwykle osobliwe omamy. Wyjście z tego zajęło mu wiele czasu i poszukiwał teraz kogoś godnego zaufania. Doktor Lecter zdecydowanie wyglądał jak człowiek, któremu można powierzyć swoje życie.

-Lepiej już nie mogłeś - padła krótka odpowiedź. 

Graham wciągnął mocno powietrze do płuc i rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła. Gabinet nie wyglądał jak typowa placówka z NFZtu. Mówiąc szczerze, nie wyglądał jak nic innego co mężczyzna widział w swoim życiu. Poskręcane poroża zwisały smętnie z każdej ze ścian powodując, że w jednej chwili poczuł się jak w swojego rodzaju leśniczówce. Niezwykle osobliwej warto tu dodać. 

-Will, Will Graham, prowadzę schronisko - wyrzucił z siebie szybko, przypominając sobie, że zapomniał się przedstawić.

-Pozwól, że będę do Ciebie mówił po prostu Will. Jestem za przechodzeniem z pacjentami od razu na „ty”, nie lubię tworzyć niepotrzebnych barier. Lubię być z nimi blisko. Bardzo blisko - uśmiechnął się powoli mężczyzna - usiądź proszę - wskazał zapraszającym gestem na fotel naprzeciwko siebie - co Cię do mnie sprowadza ? Czyżbyś chciał się nauczyć gotować ? A może to moje niesamowicie seksowne zdjęcia w Internecie tak Cię do mnie przyciągnęły ?

Graham zapadł się powoli w fotelu i poprawił okulary.

-Moje problemy - odpowiedział szybko, udając, że nie usłyszał ostatniego pytania - to co dzieje się w moim umyśle - sprecyzował - nie jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z moimi własnymi myślami, a już szczególnie z moimi snami. Są takie intensywne, takie prawdziwe, mroczne… - pokręcił przecząco swoją głową, próbując się od nich odpędzić. 

-Opowiedz mi o nich - zaproponował lekarz.

Will westchnął przeciągle.

-Zaczyna się zawsze spokojnie - podjął - jestem w swoim domu i jem kanapkę. Bardzo dobrą kanapkę warto tu wspomnieć.

-Z czym jest ta kanapka Will ? To może być niesamowicie ważne dla naszej terapii - zapytał Hannibal, zakładając nogę na nogę.

-Z masłem orzechowym - odpowiedział momentalnie Will - jem więc kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i wtedy szczeka jeden z moich psów. Przygarnąłem go zaledwie miesiąc temu, jest dalej taki nieufny, nie chce do mnie podejść ale ostatecznie przychodzi widząc moją przepyszną kanapkę - zaśmiał się cicho do obrazu w swoim umyśle. - Następnie…

-Bierzesz nóż do ręki i przeglądasz się w nim jak w lustrze. Dostrzegasz w nim swoje magnetyzujące, rdzawe spojrzenie i uśmiechasz się powoli. Patrzysz na swoją ofiarę, a ona odwzajemnia spojrzenie, wiedząc, że nie ma już żadnych szans i jej życie zależy całkowicie i wyłącznie od Ciebie. Upajasz się tą chwilą i…

-Hmm doktorze Lecter ? - Will popatrzył uważnie na psychiatrę.

-Kontynuuj Will - zachęcił mężczyzna zupełnie jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. 

-Więc… - chrząknął, starając się przywołać ostatni wątek - siedzimy tak razem w mojej kuchni i jemy. Rzucam mu kawałek mojej kanapki, wydaje mi się, że mu smakuje, nieco szczeka ale po chwili się uspokaja. Wtedy jednak… - Wil urwał, czując jak jego ciało ponownie zaczyna dygotać. Jak za każdym razem nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoimi reakcjami.

-Wtedy pojawia się wielki jeleń, który rzuca się na Was i…

-Nie - zaprzeczył szybko Will, chcąc mieć to już wszystko za sobą - wtedy pojawia się ten okropny urzędnik, który mówi mi, że chce zabrać wszystkie moje pieski i zamknąć moje schronisko - nerwowe ruchy stały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne. 

-I jak się z tym czujesz ? 

-Fatalnie - prawie zapłakał. 

-Dlaczego więc nie pojawiłeś się u mnie wcześniej skoro Twoje problemy są tak dotkliwe ? - zapytał z zatroskaniem w głosie psychiatra, wysuwając powoli swój język.

-Czekałem na termin do pana w NZF jakieś 7 lat, w tym czasie przeszedłem zapalenie mózgu, prawie nie umarłem i… - zaczął nerwowo wyliczać. 

-Co nas nie zabije to nas wzmocni... - przerwał mu Lecter ze swojego rodzaju namaszczeniem w głosie.

Will zmrużył powoli swoje oczy.

-Tak ale... - spróbował jeszcze raz ale ponownie nie było mu dane powiedzieć wszystkiego.

-Memento mori - wyrzucił z siebie Hannibal przyjmując zatroskany wyraz twarzy.

-Dok...

-Per aspera as astra.

-Czy pan właśnie sprawdza czy znam łacinę czy to jakaś głębsza forma terapii ? - zapytał, spoglądając na wielkie poroże wiszące na ścianie naprzeciwko. Dreszcz niepokoju przemknął przez jego ciało. Jego intuicja empaty krzyczała jak u Spidermana, że coś zdecydowanie jest tu nie tak. Postanowił jednak jak zwykle to ignorować i odprężyć się w wielkim, ozdobnym fotelu. Był przecież w dobrych rękach. Lecter dostał pięć gwiazdek w internetowym rankingu, a te nigdy nie kłamały.

-Zaufaj mi Will jestem Twoim psychiatrą, wiem co jest dla Ciebie najlepsze - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie w jego kierunku.

-Ledwo co do pana przyszedłem... - chrząknął kręcąc się na swoim miejscu. 

Wściekło fioletowy krawat doktora powodował jednak, że nie był w stanie się skupić. Pasował idealnie do jego zapiętej na ostatni guzik kamizelki, ozdobnej, złotej marynarki i koszuli z wizerunkami małych steków. 

-Kupiłem go podczas jednej ze swoich podróży do odległej Florencji - Lecter momentalnie wychwycił jego zainteresowane spojrzenie - zastanawiałem się wtedy kogo powinienem zabić tego pięknego, lipcowego dnia gdy w oko wpadł mi właśnie mały, lokalny sklepik należący do pewnej rodzi…

Graham zakaszlał zaskoczony jego słowami.

-Czy pan właśnie powiedział zabić ? - zapytał, uważnie cedząc każde ze swoich słów. 

-Ach cóż za niedorzeczne insynuacje - zaśmiał się - mówiłem, że szedłem do jednego ze swoich pacjentów, którego zamierzałem uleczyć. Uciekliśmy jednak od tematu naszej rozmowy - Lecter poruszył się powoli - o czym to mówiliśmy ? Czyżby o moich wyrazistych i niesamowicie pociągających kościach policzkowych ?

-Co ? - Graham przeczesał szybkim ruchem swoje nieokrzesane włosy te jednak splątały się jeszcze bardziej powodując, że wyglądał jak słodki aniołek - zacząłem opowiadać o moich snach. O tym co w nich widzę - przypomniał - są takie... głębokie, takie realne, zupełnie jakby to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Zamykając swoje oczy widzę...

-Świeżo pokrojone nereczki - wtrącił cicho Lecter, a jego rdzawe oczy błysnęły dziko.

-Zamierzałem powiedzieć małe psy z mojego schroniska...

Hannibal chrząknął.

-Te psy są manifestacja Twojego pragnienia bycia kochanym. Poszukujesz kogoś kto byłby w stanie Cię zrozumieć i całkowicie zaakceptować - wyjaśnił, przyjmując poważny wyraz twarzy.

-Ma pan na myśli przygarnięcie kolejnego pieska ? Obawiam się, że w moim schronisku nie ma już zbyt wiele miejsca. Specjalnie wybudowałem dodatkowe pomieszczenia jednak to dalej nie jest…

-Miałem na myśli kogoś bardziej... inteligentnego. Twoją bratnią dusze. Powiernika wszystkich Twoich zmartwień i problemów - doprecyzował, patrząc na niego wymownie - osobę, która jest blisko Ciebie. Bardzo blisko, można powiedzieć praktycznie stoi, a nawet siedzi przed Tobą. Ta osoba jest powiedzmy sobie szczerze niezwykle pociągająca, wielu nie jest w stanie się jej oprzeć jednak to całkowicie zrozumiałe - urwał w oczekiwaniu na jego reakcję, gdy jednak się jej nie doczekał, dodał - jeździ Bentleyem i uwielbia chodzić do opery…

Graham spuścił spojrzenie na swoje buty, a lekki rumieniec pokrył jego oblicze. Gdy ponownie podniósł swoja głowę, Lecter pochylał się tuż nad nimi. Nagła bliskość i skrócenie dystansu wytrąciły go na chwilę z równowagi. Gdy jednak zobaczył lśniący, metalowy przedmiot w jego dłoni poczuł jak robi się mu gorąco. 

-Doktorze ? - zapytał powoli, obserwując jak rdzawe oczy wbijają się w jego własne. Jego żołądek zatańczył kankana zupełnie jak za każdym razem gdy poryw... ratował kolejnego, biednego pieska. 

-Shh Will - powiedział psychiatra wymachując dookoła jego twarzy skalpelem.

-Co zamierza pan zrobić ? - zapytał odsuwając się tak daleko jak tylko był w stanie. Niestety jego pole manewru było dość mocno ograniczone. 

-Och planowałem obciąć Twój nos jednak gdy podszedłem bliżej zauważyłem Twoje niesamowicie pociągające uszy i zastanawiam się…

-Mój…mój nos ? - zająknął się cicho. 

-Uszy Will - poprawił go spokojnie lekarz nachylając się nad nim i przyglądając badawczo obiektom swoich westchnień - mówiłem właśnie o Twoich niezwykle słodkich i jakże uroczych…

-Niech pan odsunie ode mnie ten skalpel, nie będzie żadnego wycinana ! - wrzucił z siebie gwałtownie. 

-Wycinanie ? - Lecter zmrużył powoli swoje oczy, a niezrozumienie wymalowało się na jego twarzy - to prawda, byłem kiedyś chirurgiem jednak zrezygnowałem. To było dla mnie zbyt brutalne, zbyt okrutne. Ta cała krew dookoła ! - pokręcił przecząco głową - nie byłem w stanie przeprowadzić ani jednej operacji dlatego ostatecznie zostałem psychiatrą. Nie rozumiem jednak skąd nagłe nawiązanie do tego…

-Przed chwilą przyłożył pan skalpel do mojej twarzy i chciał…

-Ach zamierzałem jedynie zastrugać swój ołówek - wyjaśnił spokojnie, wyciągając z kieszeni wspomniany przedmiot - często miewasz takie obsesyjne myśli Will ? Lęki ? Boisz się o swoje życie ? Obawiasz, że gdzieś na zakręcie może czaić się spragniony Twojego ciała kanibal, który pragnie zatopić w Tobie swoje zęby, a następnie wykorzystać Cię seksualnie ? - spytał.

-Kani…co ? - Graham zaśmiał się z absurdu całej sytuacji - przecież zaledwie przed chwilą chciał pan wyciąć mój nos to znaczy moje uszy - zaoponował. 

Lecter zmierzył go obojętnym spojrzeniem.

-Twoje zaburzenia rzeczywistości są naprawdę zaawansowane Will - powiedział, podchodząc do swojego biurka i odkładając trzymany w ręce skalpel - chcę żebyś mi coś narysował - dodał po chwili, wyciągając w jego kierunku kartkę papieru i ołówek.

Graham zmrużył swoje oczy i popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

-Niby co ? - zapytał niepewnie.

-Coś ładnego - odpowiedział Hannibal, a dziwny uśmiech zatańczył na jego twarzy - to oczywiście część terapii. 

Will zabrał się do powierzonego mu zadania, chociaż w dalszym ciągu nie był przekonany co do jego celowości. Postanowił jednak skupić się na czymś co było dla niego bliskie i znajome. Wędkowanie było pierwszym co przyszło mu w tej chwili do głowy. Kartka szybko pokryła się czarnymi kreskami mającymi przedstawiać jego samego i nową zdobycz dyndającą na wędce. Gdy skończył, popatrzył na swoje dzieło, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na psychiatrę. 

-Skończyłem doktorze - powiedział.

-Ja również - odpowiedział tamten z pewną dozą satysfakcji, wstając ze swojego miejsca zza biurkiem. Biała kartka zaszeleściła w jego dłoniach. 

-Chciałem przedstawić to co jest dla mnie najważniejsze, to co sprawia mi przyjemność i powoduje, że chociaż przez chwilę czuje się wolny i całkowicie…. - urwał gwałtownie - czy to…czy to jestem ja ? - zapytał, wpatrując się uważnie w szkic, który wykonał przed chwilą Lecter. 

-Och wybacz mi Will, sam jednak rozumiesz, nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu na dopracowanie go. To taki wstępny rysunek - odpowiedział doktor, wyciągając w jego kierunku swoje dzieło - będziemy nad nim jednak pracowali podczas naszych kolejnych sesji.

-Doktorze na tym obrazku jestem kompletnie nagi - zauważył powoli. 

Hannibal popatrzył na niego w zamyśleniu. 

-Niemożliwe - powiedział - musiało Ci się to przewidzieć.

-Ja…przewidzieć ? - Graham zmrużył swoje oczy nie kryjąc nawet swojego gniewu. Nagie pośladki ponownie zatańczyły mu przed oczyma jako jawny dowód zbrodni - przecież widzę dokładnie, że…

-To jedynie wytwór Twojego umysłu - padła szybka odpowiedź - Czy często tracisz poczucie tego co się dookoła Ciebie dzieje Will ? - zapytał z zatroskaniem w głosie - znajdujesz się w odległych miejscach, nie wiedząc jak tam dotarłeś, Twoje ręce są zbrukane krwią, która tak pięknie lśni w blasku księżyca…

-Co ? Z moim umysłem wszystko jest w porządku jedynie…

-Zaprzeczenie - wszedł mu w słowo doktor, wyjmując z jego dłoni szkic i odkładając go na swoje biurko - to pierwszy stopień. Masz już typowe objawy - halucynacje, omamy… Obawiam się, że będzie coraz gorzej jeżeli nie zastosujemy od razu terapii wstrząsowej. 

-Doktorze to chyba jakaś jedna, wielka pomyłka - zaprzeczył - przyszedłem do pana, ponieważ prześladują mnie sny o słodkich pieskach. Nie mam żadnych halucynacji, mój mózg funkcjonuje całkowicie w porządku - wyjaśnił.

-Czy spacerujesz może dookoła swojego domu fantazjując o ludziach, których zabijasz ? - spytał starszy mężczyzna, głuchy na jego wszelkie argumenty.

-To jest niedorzeczne - zaprzeczył szybkim ruchem głowy, zastanawiając się co tu jeszcze robi - doktorze, na mnie już chyba pora. Widzę, że sam poradzę sobie ze swoim problemem o wiele lepiej niż będąc u pana - dodał, uśmiechając się i nerwowo zerkając w kierunku drzwi. 

-Will nie skosztowałeś jeszcze mojego foie gras - zaoponował lekarz, rozpinając gwałtownie swoją marynarkę.

-Czy to jakaś kolejna, niezwykle wyszukana metafora ? - westchnął jedynie.

-To metafora Ciebie nagiego i przykutego kajdankami w moim wielkim łożu z idealnie wyprasowaną poś…

-Słucham ? - Will aż podskoczył słysząc słowa wydobywające się z ust lekarza. Ten jednak popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.

-To bardzo smaczna, francuska potrwa nie rozumiem Twojego wzburzenia Will. Oczywiście mógłbym Ci zaproponować kotleta z ziemniakami jednak to zupełnie nie pasowałoby do wizerunku chłodnego psychopaty, który staram się tu stworzyć - odpowiedział spokojnie.

-Francuskie danie, ha ! - zaśmiał się młodszy mężczyzna - w pana łóżku…

Zatroskanie ponownie pojawiło się na twarzy lekarza.

-Tak jak sądziłem, sytuacja jest fatalna - zacmokał cicho - te omamy będą coraz bardziej intensywne dopóki nie pozwolisz sobie pomóc Will. 

-Przypominam, że to pan narysował mnie na swojej kartce - wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze z płuc, starając się uspokoić - dodam jeszcze kompletnie nagiego. 

-I to zapewne ja robiłem te wszystkie seksualne podteksty o Twoich niesamowicie pociągających pośladkach ? - westchnął Lecter.

-To jest chore - pokręcił przecząco głową w geście poddania - przyszedłem tutaj, ponieważ chciałem się pozbyć swojej obsesji na punkcie piesków. Nie mam już pieniędzy na budowanie kolejnych pomieszczeń, powoli przestaje mi brakować do pierwszego, chciałbym kogoś poznać, a nie jedynie siedzieć i wydłubywać z siebie kolejne kłaki sierści - pociągnął mocno swoim nosem.

Hannibal popatrzył w jego niebieskie, wypełnione bólem oczy.

-To takie piękne - wymruczał cicho sam do siebie - chodź do tatuśka - dodał, a następnie nie czekając na dalsze zachęcające słowa, podszedł do mężczyzny i objął go w mocnym uścisku. Jego dłoń momentalnie powędrowała w dół, w stronę wytartych spodni Grahama, ostatecznie zatrzymując się na jego pośladkach. Zaciągnął się mocno powietrzem, wciągając w siebie zapach pacjenta.

Młodszy mężczyzna odepchnął go w jednej chwili. 

-To…to… - nie był nawet w stanie wypowiedzieć z siebie jednego, racjonalnego zdania. 

-Twój puls jest przyśpieszony Will - powiedział jakby nigdy nic psychiatra - co jedynie potwierdza moją tezę o…

-Jest przyśpieszony, ponieważ zaledwie przed chwilą złapał mnie pan za pośladki ! - wszedł mu w słowo.

-Cóż za niedorzeczne insynuacje. Chciałem jedynie zbadać Twój puls i zobaczyć czy…

-Koniecznie musiał pan przy tym dotknąć tej części mojego ciała ?

-Jestem lekarzem - padła momentalnie odpowiedź - widziałem w swoim życiu wiele par pośladków, nie musisz czuć się zawstydzony Will. Poza tym nie wiem czy wiesz jednak już Grecy powiadali, że badaniem, które jest najbardziej szczegółowe jeżeli chodzi o diagnostykę i wyniki to właśnie ściskanie ponętnych i soczystych…

-Doktorze ! - syknął Will, czując jak jego twarz pokrywa się gwałtownie rumieńcem na usłyszane komplementy - zaraz, naprawdę…naprawdę sądzi pan, że moje pośladki są pociągające ? - zapytał nieco ciszej, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed zadaniem tego pytania. 

-Jako doktor nauk medycznych - Hannibal wyprostował się momentalnie, poprawiając po raz kolejny swoją marynarkę - stwierdzam, że to bardzo zdrowa i jędrna para. Naprawdę rzadki okaz Will, powinieneś odpowiednio o nie zadbać… - wysunął szybkim ruchem język i przejechał nim po swoich ponętnych wargach - albo pozwolić, by ktoś inny się nimi zajął.

Graham zachwiał się na boki, słysząc tak bezpośrednią propozycję w swoim kierunku. 

-Ja…pan…co ? - wydusił z siebie ciąg nie mających żadnego znaczenia wyrazów.

-Nie wiem czy wiesz drogi Willu ale Jennifer Lopez ubezpieczyła swoje na 27 milionów dolarów - poinformował spokojnie Lecter, najwyraźniej lubując się zażenowaniem swojego towarzysza - chociaż w Twoim przypadku byłyby wskazane rozgrzewające masaże. Długie i pobudzające erotycznie masaże. Oczywiście wykonane przez odpowiednich specjalistów. 

-I to ma niby pomóc mi pozbyć się mojej obsesji na punkcie psów, tak ? - zaśmiał się rozpaczliwie.

-Oczywiście - stwierdził krótko Lecter jakby właśnie obwieszczał, że niebo jest niebieskie, a ogień gorący. 

-To są właśnie pana metody ? Gdy ktoś przychodzi do pana z depresją pan sugeruje mu masowanie pośladków ? Czy może przywiązuje go pan do swojego łóżka i poi francuskimi potrawami, których nikt za cholerę nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć, nie łamiąc sobie przy tym języka ? - zaatakował. 

Lecter nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego ponownie skierował się w stronę swojego biurka. Czarny, skórzany notes w jednym momencie znalazł się w jego dłoniach. Otworzył go na środku i jakby nigdy nic, przystąpił do pisania.

-Co pan tam zapisuje ? Zapewne jakieś chore fantazje na mój temat - Graham był już w połowie drogi do wyjścia jednak zatrzymał się wiedziony wrodzoną ciekawością. O 16 miał plan wykradzenia psa sąsiadki, więc musiał się streszczać jeżeli zamierzał zdążyć. Wiedział, że kobieta jest zapisana do kółka emerytów, a o tej godzinie będzie brała udział w turnieju żonglowania. Nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji jak ta. 

-Och nic szczególnego jedynie zastanawiam się z kogo tym razem powinienem przyrządzić kolację - wymruczał psychiatra - ostatnim razem trafił mi się wyjątkowo odpychający fliziarz. Jeszcze kilka dni po odczuwałem mdłości - wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie.

-Chyba muszę wziąć aspirynę - wymamrotał Will, a następnie nie czekając na ciąg dalszy, schwycił za klamkę i ruszył w prost w objęcia dzikiego tłumu w kolejce.

Lecter uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

„…całkowicie je mi z ręki. Reaguje bardzo pozytywnie na moje propozycje, wydaje mi się, że za trzy tygodnie będę mógł mu się oświadczyć”.

Popatrzył z dumą na swoje bogate, ozdobne pismo i nasunął zatyczkę na swoje pióro.


End file.
